Ice Princess
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: Silvia Mortley is known as the 'Ice Princess' and is described as cold hearted BUT does any1 know the gentle side of her? will any1 be able 2 take off her expressionless mask? Fate brings her and Harry 2geva. What will happen? HP2 DracoxOCxHarry
1. Prologue

**Hey guys x this is my second harry potter fanfic so plz just read and see what you think and do tell me if I make any mistakes about the actual story coz I haven't got the books at home so. Oh and I didn't know the dream part (the bit in **_**italic**_**) was from the book where Dobby's in it until my mate told me.**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything that I didn't make up!**

**Character info-Silvia Mortley. **

**Has reputation as the 'Ice Princess' and is described as cruel and cold hearted by other houses apart from Slytherin. She hides all emotions around others apart from her closest friends. She is only at her happiest when she is around animals. She has a connection with animals so she can talk to them. Is the heiress/descendent of Salazar Slytherin.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

_It was a dark moonless night and I walked through the forest alone, I felt eyes watching me…_

_*Crack*_ I woke up from that strange dream to find Dobby standing beside my bed, staring at me with doe-like eyes.

"Yes, Dobby?" I asked politely. Dobby smiled.

"Dobby came to tell, Miss Silvia, that breakfast is ready and that Master Malfoy is waiting for Miss in the dining room."

"Okay, can you tell Draco that I'll be down in a minute, Dobby?"

"Ofcourse, Miss"

"Thank you" t then I smiled but Dobby started crying.

"Oh! What's the matter? Are you okay?" I hopped out of bed to check if he's alright.

"No, no, Miss! Dobby's just really happy. Masters and Mistress doesn't say please and thank you's to Dobby. And Miss Silvia said both!" Dobby explained, grinning and wiping his tears away. I returned the smile.

"It's okay, Dobby."

"Well, Dobby must go now. Bye, Miss"

"Bye, Dobby" and he disappeared with a loud *_Crack*_, leaving me to my thoughts.

_That must be a precognition,_ I thought as I pulled on a pale blue summer dress that goes nicely with my pale skin. I ran a brush through my soft black curls that hung to my waist. I outlined my eyes carefully, bringing out the colours of my eyes, which is a bright sapphire blue.  
><em>I must tell Draco,<em> I thought as I got downstairs for breakfast.

Oh if I haven't mentioned it, I can see the future, I'm a pureblood, best friends with Draco and Pansy (though she's annoying) and I am Silvia Mortley.

Here's the story of my life making a strange turn-heading for Harry Potter, intertwining mine and his life together.


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

**Hi again! Here's another chapter uploaded. Oh and I by the way, this story is based on book 4, Chamber of secrets. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-Jen bbe x**

**Chapter 1-Trip to Diagon Alley**

"Move!" Draco hissed at a kid about 11 yrs old, that was in our way. We were in Flourish and Blotts trying to get our books for the start of term when it was packed. The kid scuttled off but there was still a massive crowd waiting for book signings from that idiot, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Filthy, halfblood", Narcissa commented in distaste. I sneered as Lockhart scampered out in lilac robes that made him look extremely feminine and disgusting. I covered my ears as his little fan club screamed. After the signing started, people were shoving each other and yelling. Somehow, Lockhart had spotted Potter and dragged him into the spotlight.

_Poor lad, _I thought as Lockhart dumped a load of his crappy unrealistic story books in the boy's hands.

_Wait! Did I just pity POTTER? _

While I was deliberating, a crazy fan pushed me and I landed right in front of Lockhart.

Shit.

"Now, now. I know you're all eager for my signings but there's no need to push a younger witch around" he chided as I got up.  
>"Here you go. My favourite one out of the lot. It's signed and has my autograph inside. You can have it for free", he said flashing me a smile and a wink.<p>

I walked off, disgust clearly written on my face.

"There you are! You okay?" Draco asked, slightly worried, taking my hand.  
>"Don't worry, Drake. I'm okay", I said walking towards the bookcase where the books we need are.<p>

"Granger!" I hissed coldly as we passed her, Potter and the Weasleys. She looked up.  
>"Catch!" And I threw Lockhart's book to her as she swiftly catches it.<br>"You can keep that Lockhart crap! He makes me sick", I spat as Draco snickered at Hermione, who was blushing since she has a crush on that muppet.

After buying our books, we left the chaos filled bookshop and headed to Magical Menagerie. I walked past the cages, eyes skimming briefly over the animals until I halted in front of a blue and lilac coloured snake. I gazed at it fondly.

_You're quite pretty, aren't you? _I hissed in Parseltounge. The snake focused its beady eyes on me.

_You can understand and talk like me?_ He hissed back softly.

_Yeah, I'm a Parseltounge. What's your name?_

_I haven't got one. My familiar will name me. And I think it's you._

_I grinned._

_Nice. Well, I'm Silvia. I go to Hogwarts. If I buy you, then you'll have to come with me to school. Is that okay?_

_Ofcourse. What are you going to name me?_

_Hmm… How about Salazar? He's my ancestor and founder of my school house._

_That name sounds nice, so yes._

_Okay, I'm going to get the shop keeper now._

The snake nodded and watched me go.

"Were you talking to it?" Draco asked, unsurprised. He found out I was a Parseltounge last year, when I saved him from a snake in his back garden.  
>"Yeah. He's my familiar so I'm gona buy him", I replied.<p>

I told the shop keeper that I wanted Salazar and he was vaguely surprised.

"That thing hisses at anything coming near it" he explains. He opened the cage and I immediately stuck my hands in, earning a shocked look from the shop keeper and a smirk from Draco.

Salazar slithered up my arm as I lifted him. He coiled his body around my neck and nestled his head in my hair then rested it on my shoulder.

_Perfect,_ he hissed contently. I smiled warmly at my familiar then turned to the shop keeper, who was still openly gaping.

"How much?" I asked formally, my coldness returning as I opened my pouch. He snapped out of it and uttered "60 galleons". I handed him the money and left with Draco, who was smirking the famous 'Malfoy smirk'.

"C'mon! Mother's waiting at Florean Fortescue's! You want a mint chocolate chip ice-cream don't you?" I laughed and nodded, then took his hand as we hurried off to meet Narcissa and get ice-cream.

**That's it for now but watch out for updates! :D**

**Click on that sexy review button below x you know you want to… ;) **


	3. Encounter with Potter

**Hey peeps! I'm sorry for not updating recently but I had exams all last week and this week ¬_¬ BUT here I am with more updates and my BFFL Hannah (x han-han x) sittin' ere double checking my work :L ANYWAY, after reading some reviews I realised that some of you are a bit confused on their ages. They are in 2****nd**** year (both twelve years old), during the chamber of secrets. **

**Messages 4 my lovely readers:**

**Nik Van Fresces****- Silvia's a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and for your other question, she is a very distant relative of You-know-who. Draco and Silvia are best friends since forever and Draco has feelings 4 her but, let's just say she's too innocent 2 notice. Oh and don't worry, I wasn't planning on pairing Draco with Pansy coz I neva really liked miss pug-face anyway.**

**Shannon xxx****-Thanx! I love ya story aswell **

**Thanx 4 all the other reviews! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2-Encounter with Potter**

We had to return to Hogwarts today for our second year. A House elf had taken my trunk downstairs, while I got changed. I slipped on my Slytherin school robes, proudly as Salazar slithered up my arm and rested on my neck, nestling its head under my thick curls. I strolled downstairs and met mother at the bottom. Her long blonde curls were tied back in a loose ponytail as a few loose strands framed her pale face. I inherited father's hair colour but I got my sharp blue eyes and curls from my mother, Celia. "Hello, sweetheart, we'd best be going if we don't want to miss the train" She said as I hugged her. Draco then held my hand as Narcissa and my mother apparated us to Kingscross Station along with our trunks, pets and our other possessions.

We arrived just as the whistle of the fancy red steam train blew, ready to leave in ten minutes. Draco and I climbed aboard after putting our trunks away. We were looking for an empty compartment, when I was tackled into a hug by a skinny black haired girl.  
>"Pansy" I greeted, as my voice tinted with warmth.<br>"I've missed you, Sil'!" She squealed. After she let go of me, she dragged me into a compartment occupied by Blaise. We all sat down (including Draco) and started talking about what we did in the holidays.

"… So Silvia stayed at mine most of the holidays" Draco finished. I subconsciously patted the spot where Salazar's head should have been.

But he wasn't there.

"Excuse me for a second" I interrupted Blaise as I stood up and left the compartment.

_Salazar,_ I hissed in Parsletounge.

_Silvia?_ Salazar answered from a nearby compartment.

_Yes, where are you? _

_In a compartment with a black haired boy, red head and a frizzy brown headed girl. They shut the door before I could escape._

_Don't worry, I'll get you out. I know where you are. _

I headed to the compartment where the hissing came from. I swung the door open to find a quite comical sight. Weasley and Granger were standing on the seats as Potter just sat and watched the snake, while it was in an attacking position infront of him.

_Salazar_, I hissed. Both his and Potter's gaze snapped up to mine at the same time. I held my hand out for Salazar to climb on. Once he was settled around my neck again, I nodded as a farewell and left.

_We better get back, okay?_

_Yes, mistress._

**HPOV**

"Wait!" I yelled.

Silvia turned around.

"What do you want, Potter?" the Ice princess drawled. I flinched at the coldness, all the warmth she used to talk to her familiar gone.

"You can talk to snakes" I stated.

"Why yes. And if I'm not mistaken, you're a Parseltounge too" she replied, raising an eyebrow waiting for my answer. I was a little confused. _What _is _a Parseltounge? _I thought.

"If you're asking if I can talk to snakes, then yeah" I said, unsure. To my surprise, she gave me a _very_ rare, frosty smile.

"Good," she said, her eyes warming a bit. Only a little bit. Before I could respond, two voices called my name in unison. Without turning around, I already knew it was Fred and George.

"Mortley" George greeted solemnly, while look at his feet, shuffling a bit.

"Weasleys" she replied formally.

"Mortley, Malfoy's tearing the damn place down looking for you" Fred informed her.

"Thank you for telling me."

_See you around, Harry_, she hissed quietly in Parseltounge. She dismissed us with a curt nod then walked off, her robes and long raven-coloured hair, billowing out behind her in a very Snape-like manner. After she was gone, George let out a low whistle, a bit red in the face.

"You okay, George? You're kinda red." That was an understatement. His face was a brighter shade of red than his hair.

Fred put an arm around my shoulders and herded me back the way I came from with George following closely.

"No worries, young Harry. My dear brother is just recovering from talking to the girl he has an innocent crush on" he chided, chuckling quietly. George punched his arm and if possible, blushed brighter.

George sighed.

"She's so pretty and good with animals. It's cute. Too bad she's so icy infront of people though" George murmured, dazed.

"Plus, she's younger than you, you paedophile" Fred joked, which earned him another punch.

"Wait. Back up a sec. she's good with animals?" I asked.

"Yeah. Once, I waited after care of magical creatures' class to pull a prank on her and ask about the homework. But she didn't come out, so I went round the back to see what she was up to. I saw her sitting next to two _hippogriffs_, while stroking a kitten. It was so sweet. And she was actually _smiling_! Merlin, I wish I took a picture!" George exclaimed.

"Let me guess, that was when you started crushing on her?" Fred asked in a bored tone. George nodded viciously.

"I better report to the others that my dear brother is experiencing young _love_! Bye Harry!" With that, Fred sped away to the other end of the train, as George sprinted after him a second later.

Well. That was interesting.

**And that's it for now! The next update will be up MUCH sooner than this time, I promise! Click on that sexy button below… you know you love me n Hannah…**

**;) x :D 3**


	4. Halloween Horrors

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter especially dedicated to the people that have constantly reviewed! And thank you for adding my story to favourites or alert and/or add me to favourite authors or/and alert! **

**Msgs for my readers:**

**Shannon xxx-No worries x I'm always happy when people check my work and point out my mistakes so I can look for anymore next time I write/update again. Thanx for always reviewing! **

**This is just a fill-in chapter but I'm putting on two chapters, one after the other so it'll be okay. Please still review on THIS chapter as well as the next one. Anyway, on with it!**

**Chapter 3-Halloween Horrors**

After arriving at Hogwarts and the start of year feast had ended, everything resumed like last year. Before I knew it, October was rolling by and Halloween was just round the corner. Excited chatter here and there, Hogsmead trips being planned and so on. But what I saw after the Halloween feast wasn't what I expected. _At all._

_(Halloween feast)_

"Right, I'm off now. I got to finish my transfiguration essay" I said as I stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Draco offered. I nodded and we strolled casually out of the Great Hall. My eyes caught something so I pulled Draco back and dragged him with me. The Golden trio was staring at something so I peeped around them. I gave a whimper at what I saw. Mrs Norris, Filch's cat was hung on the wall next to a message. Written in blood. I felt Draco tense up and put an arm around me.

"The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir… beware" I whispered.

The Golden trio jumped and whirled around at the sound of my voice. I stared blankly at the wall, while my mind buzzed with confusion. _Who's the heir? I know I'm the _heiress _and there aren't any more descendents that I know of, so it must be the heir before me. _

"Better watch out Mudbloods!" Draco yelled, trying to hide his shock.

"Can we go, Draco?" I asked him when the noise level grew as Filch started shouting about his cat. Draco looked down at me and nodded at the shaken state I was in.

We slipped away from the crowd and into the Slytherin common room. He wordlessly took me to his dorm, then locked the door and muttered a silencing spell around the room.

"I thought you were the _heiress _of Slytherin?" Draco said, unsure, making it a question instead of a statement.

"I _am_. It must be the descendent before me in the family" I explained. Draco nodded in understanding.

"That's okay then. Just be careful when you're out in the evening. Try not to walk around the hallways on your own." I agreed and bid Draco goodnight.

I slipped into the 2nd year girls' dorm to find everyone fast asleep. I quietly got into a plain light green top with spaghetti straps and a pair of tight shorts with the Slytherin crest just below the waistband on the left. I got into bed and hoped for a blissful, dreamless night.

However, it wasn't as I had hoped.

I was plagued with Nightmares of blood, snakes and girls' toilets.

After waking up for the 4th time, I gave up on sleep but it was only 3 o'clock and school doesn't start 'til 9. I climbed out of bed and tip-toed to 2nd year boys' dorm, with Salazar following me. I got in and closed the door behind Salazar.

"Draco" I whispered as I quickly identified his platinum blonde hair sprayed out on a pillow on a four poster bed near the window. I shook him awake gently and sat down on the bed.

"What, Sil'?" he asked groggily.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been having nightmares or visions all night. Can I stay in here?" I asked quietly. Draco nodded and I climbed in beside him as he lay us back down.

"What were they about?" he asked when we were comfortable.

"Generally, blood, snakes and girls' toilets. I have no idea what this means." Draco held me closer, letting my head rest on his chest, after hearing my worry.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out"

I smiled and nodded.

"Night Draco"

"Night Silvia"

_Night Mistress_, Salazar hissed from on top of the bedpost.

_Night Salazar_, I hissed back and fell into a dreamless sleep which I had longed for all along.

**And that's it for now! I finally put Silvia's seer skills into action! Keep your eyes out for my next update which will either be tomorrow or this weekend!**

**Remember to click on that awesome button below! **

**You know you want to…**


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey guys, I know some of u hate it when u get an email saying I updated, all happy about it, click on the link and find out it was actually a A/N. Yeah that usually sucks but this is an **important **matter! I have recently found that some of you want Silvia to get with Draco. But ofcourse there'd always be the opposite team, which supports harry. So I put up a poll asking who _you _want Silvia to be with.

**Team Harry****VS ****Team Draco**

**Vote now! **

**(The Poll is on my profile so PLEASE vote with the poll and DON'T put your vote in a review please!)**


End file.
